deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 6: Nowhere to Hide/Walkthrough
Sewer Line *1. As the group followed the sewage flow, there would be a few enemy encounters including the Grabbers which are tentacle-like creatures that tried to grab Nathan and bring him to them so they could kill him off. Shoot any Grabbers that you saw in their heads (One hit with the Plasma Cutter did the trick). *2. Text Log #1: After killing the first Grabber, the group went down the tunnel. Lexine gasped at a falling object and Nathan turned toward a locked door up on a platform. Shoot the air vent above the lock door and grab the Text Log before he moved on. *3. When Weller talked about the exits being locked down, there was a Line Gun on the platform to the right. The Line Gun was to the left of the locked door. *4. The path eventually forked, though both routes would take you to the center area for a big brawl. If you went left, there would be Grabbers, Exploders and Slashers while the right had you fighting more Enhanced Slashers. There are plenty of Green Canisters to open here. It would be helpful to hurl them into the baddies by using Kinesis for quick kills. *5. Both paths would end up in a sewer tunnel with loads of Exploders and Slashers charging ahead while the "Lurkers" (Baby-like creatures with tentacles) are flinging projectiles at you from the catwalks above. Firing them back with Kinesis was advised. *6. Nathan could grab an Arc Wielder after the fight. Do so if you are low on your primary weapon. Water Treatment *1. After the cutscene of the worker getting killed, wipe the Enhanced Slashers and the Infectors out. The Enhanced Slashers could take a lot of ammo before they went down so try one-hit killing them with a Line Gun blast to the shoulders. Nathan would Free Look afterward, allowing you to blast the Green Canisters open for supplies. *2. Lexine would fall into the water and be swept away and the group must find her. Watch out for the enemies as you progressed. After killing the first group, you could grab a P-Sec Pistol on the platform above and to your left where a Lurker was attacking. *3. Weapon Upgrade #1: After the catwalk with the P-Sec Pistol are two platforms to your right with two locked doors (A lone Lurker attacked right before it). Shoot the air vent above,before the group went left into the dead-end. *4. Weapon Upgrade #2: Yet, another Weapon Upgrade hidden in an air vent, almost right after getting Weapon Upgrade #1. This time, it was in an air vent above the platform with the propped-up headless corpse that startled Eckhardt. *5. The path continued into a dead end and back toward a catwalk that the group must climb. There would be two groups of Enhanced Slashers and Grabbers as well as Female Slashers and Lurkers on the catwalks. Headshot these Females for an instant kill and remember to hurl the incoming projectiles away with Kinesis. *6. After killing the second group of enemies, Nathan and co. would enter a new area. You could grab a Force Gun when Nathan turned right after entering. *7. The room was flooded with gas. You must quickly win a Hacking Mini-game before the gas took effect. Afterward, Nathan and co. would drop down. *8. Audio Log #1: You could see the Audio Log underneath the catwalk mesh after winning the Hacking Mini-game. You would be able to grab it after Nathan dropped down into the water and turned to face it. *9. Afterward, Nathan and co. continued. A Lurker would appear and despite actually being an illusion, you must kill it quickly anyway before it could damage you. *10. Weapon Upgrade #3: It was in the air vent above the Lurker hallucination. Shoot the Lurker and the vent and the Lurker and grab the upgrade and kill the Lurker. *11. Keep going and you would hit a fork. It did not matter which way that you went either as the left path was a dead-end anyway and the group would eventually take the right path. *12. Weapon Upgrade #4: As usual, shoot the air vent above the elevated platform. In this case, the one before the platform was holding the Contact Beam. *13. As the group traveled along the right-hand route, Nathan would eventually spot a Contact Beam after cutting through some growth. You could replace the Line Gun with this if you like although the other would be useful against the incoming boss. *14. Ahead was another Lurker and Slasher ambush. As always, use the Lurker projectiles against the enemies. *15. Text Log #2: Grab the Text Log on the console behind this Lurker. *16. Text Log #3: Past the platform with Text Log #2 was another platform with a load of Green Containers. As always, shoot the air vent above it. Urchin Nest *1. Further ahead, you would reach a vast room with a new character above you, Karen. She would flee when a boss creature called "The Urchin" attacked. *2. For the first phase, the player could disrupt these attacks by shooting at the yellow orbs in either tentacle which was a task best suited for rapid-firing, instant-hit weapons such as the P-Sec Pistol or the Pulse Rifle. After a certain number of swings, the player would move to a raised ventilation shaft on either side of the Urchin and enter Free Look. When this happened, the player needed to use Stasis on the fan where they would head into the tunnel and the Urchin would try to grab them, only to have it's tentacle severed when the fan started up again, destroying that fan. *3. After it's first set of primary tentacles was severed, it's secondary set would be deployed. The explosive barrels would begin to emerge from under the water. The player must use Kinesis to grab these and hurl them at the arms when the yellow orbs are exposed, blowing the tentacles apart. Only a single hit with a barrel was needed to destroy an arm and it was best to wait until an arm was lunging in to grab the player. If the player was grabbed, though, they would be drawn to a now-exposed mouth which would repeatedly bite the player until they either die or shoot the mouth sufficiently to persuade the Urchin to release them. *4. Weapon Upgrade #5: It was on the catwalk where the right-hand fan was. Grab it during the Free Look before dealing with the fan. *5. When the secondary set of tentacles was destroyed, the main body of the Urchin would surface and it would begin disgorging explosive pods, either singularly or in batteries of three. The player may use Kinesis to grab these pods and throw them at the knot of yellow cartilage rapidly swinging back and forth in front of the Urchin's body or simply open fire with their weapons. Approximately, three or more direct hits would destroy the Urchin. Once the Urchin was killed, the level would end. Category:Dead Space: Extraction Walkthroughs